Even Me
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Kagome's the new girl in school, but it doesn't take long for her to get on the bad side of some very bad people. Who will be there to defend her? Can a beatendown outcast even have a hope of salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I got movie four! I got movie four! opens big envelope and pulls out a – Sesshie-plushie? Figures. Still don't own Inuyasha.

AN: This is a definite intro chapter. Please don't stop reading just cuz this one sucks. It will get better, I promise! And yeah, the idea's been done a hundred times before. Just remember, there are no new things in the world, just new packaging.

**New Girl on Campus**

Shikon High School was much bigger than Kagome Higurashi had expected. She looked around in a daze, trying to orient herself. There were too many people, too many auras for the young miko to handle. She could feel humans, mikos, houshis, youkai, and hanyou everywhere. It was overwhelming.

"Hey, girl, move!"

A hand reached out to push her, but Kagome deftly twisted away, spinning around to face her antagonizer. "Watch it, wolf!" she snapped. "I'll stand here however long I darn well please!"

Inwardly, Kagome winced. Hadn't her mother told her to stay out of fights? Before either she or the wolf youkai could make a move, there was a deep chuckle from behind them. They turned to see two boys, obviously brothers, both with silver hair and amber eyes. The youngest of the two had puppy ears on the top of his head.

"You heard the girl, Kouga." the oldest said. "Now leave her alone."

For a moment, Kouga looked like he wanted nothing more than to tear into the brothers. IN the end, though, he snarled and stormed off. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Arigato, both of you."

"Don't mention it." The youngest bowed, a hint of laughter in his eyes. 'My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. This is my half-brother Sesshoumaru. Who're you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She bowed back, her smile lighting her face. "Are you two youkai? There weren't very many in my old town."

"Welcome to Tokyo." Sesshoumaru said dryly. "We're everywhere." IN a more normal tone, he added, "I'm an inu-youkai. He's an inu-hanyou. Where did you get the guts to stand up to Kouga?"

Kagome snickered. "I have a rather abrasive personality."

"She'll fit in just fine with us." Inuyasha laughed. "Come on, Kagome. We'll show you around."

Kagome grinned and linked her arms with the brothers, standing between them. "I'd be delighted."

--------

AN: Uh, yea, really short chapter. Just bear with me, the next one will be longer and much better! More action and plot! Drop me a line in the review box, or just wait until the next chap, your call.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Reviews on the first chapter! Thanx guys!!! In gratitude, I grant you chapter 2!

**The Inu Gang**

Kouga seethed. "Who does she think she is?" he snarled as he prowled down the hall. Beside him, Kagura simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Her name is Kagome." the wind youkai mused. "She's new. She'll soon learn the error of her ways."

"Not a chance." her little sister, Kanna, warned. "The Takahashi brothers have taken her in. They'll defend her."

"Not for long." Naraku said. "Those two need to be taught a lesson. The whole group does."

Hakudoshi grinned at his older brother. "Shall we use this Kagome as an example?"

Naraku smiled wickedly. "Of course."

OOOOO

Kagome walked to lunch with Sesshoumaru. She had discovered that she had her first three classes with Inuyasha and her last three with Sesshoumaru. Even only spending half a day with the brothers, she already felt more comfortable around them, as if she had known them all her life. "Does Inuyasha have our lunch?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. 'The whole Inu Gang has our lunch." he said with a shrug. "We always have."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Inu Gang?"

The older boy flashed a smile. "You'll see."

A silver blur passed by them, and suddenly Inuyasha skid to a stop, cowering behind his brother. "Save me." he whimpered.

Sesshoumaru shot Kagome a _how pathetic_ look. The girl snickered. Inuyasha shot them both a dirty look, but before he could say anything, Sesshoumaru said, "Who's after you this time?"

"Kikyou." he spat. "Cheerleader won't leave me alone."

At that moment, a shrill voice called out from the other end of the hall. Both boys winced and quickly escorted Kagome in to the lunch room. "I take it the witch still doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no'."

"Apparently not." Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. "I wonder how long she plans to wait before confronting you."

"Forever if she knows what's good for her." she muttered, already not liking this Kikyou character. Standing behind her, Inuyasha couldn't help but grin. _This girl's got spunk. She stood up to Kouga, she'll stand up to Kikyou; what else can she do?_

"Inuyasha!" They all looked up to see a young woman – Sango – waving at them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru all sat down at the table. "Who's this?"

"This is Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, this is Sango; Miroku the hentai; Shippou the kitsune-youkai; and Rin, Sesshoumaru's boyfriend." The young woman blushed and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru smacked him in the back of the head.

Kagome smiled, but inside she was starting to panic. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't even be here. Oh, I hope Mom doesn't find out about this!_

AN: A little more action, and some plot thrown in. Sorry it's still so short, it looks longer on notebook paper. Either way, you know the drill, drop me a line!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again I sit in front of the computer struck by the inspiration faerie. After thinking about it, I feel the need to explain a few things about this story: 1) Yeah, almost every character is out of character. Miroku's still a perv, Sango's still tough-as-nails, but the others are subject to change without warning, though Inu will stay as in character as possible, and Sesshie will be . . . well, Sesshie for the most part. Also, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Naraku are the oldest being 18. Kagome's the youngest at 15. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are 17. Shippou's 16. I'll let you know the others ages when I figure it out, but no one is younger than 15.

Enough of that. Now, on with the story!!!

**War on the Home Front**

Kagome hesitantly walked back into the house. It was hard to think of anyplace with her mother in it as "home", but it would do for now. She hoped Mother hadn't been watching her; the last thing she needed was for her to find out about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Not that she feared for the Takahashi brothers, she knew they could take care of themselves. She feared for herself.

She carefully pried open the front door and took a careful step inside. She almost made it to the stairs when she saw her mother step in front of them, neatly blocking off the stairwell.

Busted.

"Who were those boys?" Mother asked sweetly. Kagome unwittingly took a step back.

"They're my friends." she said, trying to keep the whimper from her voice. She knew what was coming. _Just this once, let me go to my room and do my homework in peace. I wish you wouldn't do this!_

"Now, what would nice young men like them be doing with riff-raff like you?" Her voice was cold, and Kagome couldn't blame her father for leaving them. She only wished he had wanted her enough to take her with him. "You know they don't like you."

"They've been nice to me so far." Kagome shot back, her words heated with tears.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed at that. "Oh, don't let them fool you. No one could care about you. They're just using you, or maybe you just wouldn't leave them alone. Who knows how this came about?"

"They were helping me!"

"Only because you didn't give them a choice." came the cold reply. "They could never like you. Who would? You're nothing but filth."

There was more, but Kagome didn't wait around to hear it. It was the same, every time she had made progress, taken one step forward, away from the hell her mother had created for her with her words, she would tear it all down. It was amazing, Kagome thought as she pushed past her mother and raced up the stairs, how one person's words could tear another person down.

The boys at school never bothered her. No matter how many people there put her down, or tried to beat her up, she always fought back. She could prove to them she was worth something – why them, when it was her mother whose words chipped away at her very soul?

Kagome threw herself on her bed and cried like she hadn't done in years. _Inuyasha . . . I wish you were here. I could use a friend now._

OOOOOOO

Sesshoumaru glanced up as Inuyasha walked into his bedroom. "Didn't Mom tell you to go to bed, half-breed?" he said quietly, no real venom in his voice. Inuyasha gave him a token glare for the insult but simply sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes downcast.

"Did you see the look on his face?" he asked. "She didn't want to go back."

Sesshoumaru thought about it a minute. "No, she didn't."

"Something's wrong. There's something going on she's not telling us about."

"Give her time. She just met us. She'll tell us when she's ready."

Inuyasha looked at him then, his eyes full of worry. "What if it's too late?" he whispered.

The older brother considered it for a moment. Truth be told, he was worried about the same thing. In just a day, little Kagome had grown on him, and he wanted to protect her as much as Inuyasha did.

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen."

--------

AN: Well, another fun-filled chapter. Hopefully that explains the mock-cliffie at the end of the last chapter. I'm not good at this sort of writing, so bear with me – I'll figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, haven't for the past three chapters. Poor me.

AN: Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. Hopefully this chapter will get me up to ten of them! (reviews, I mean, not reviewers) Here's the chapter!!

**Training Time**

The next day found the Takahashi brothers in the local dojo, sparring with each other. As usual, Inuyasha was getting his butt kicked. Sesshoumaru stood over his younger brother, a smirk in his eyes. "Give up yet?"

"Not a chance." Inuyasha shot back, springing to his feet. He fell back into a fighting stance, a determined gleam in his eyes. "I'll get you sooner or later."

"Inuyasha." a voice called. "What are you doing in here?"

"Training." he said simply. He tried to keep the distain from his voice but couldn't quite do it. Kikyou had been his girlfriend for a while, until she had betrayed him with another guy. He hadn't forgiven her for it, not even when she came crawling back to him when the other guy ditched her. He pitied her, but he wasn't stupid.

Kikyou gave him an odd look. "Training for what?" she asked. "You sound like you're expecting to get attacked or something."

"Maybe he is." a deeper voice responded. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stiffened instantly. Inuyasha took a step back, standing next to his brother. "What's the matter? You two don't look to happy to see me."

"Why should we be, Naraku?" Inuyasha spat. "Our group and yours don't exactly get along."

"Relax." Naraku chuckled. "I'm here on business, not to hurt you."

"What kind of business?" Sesshoumaru asked skeptically. He shot Inuyasha a look. The younger boy nodded and moved a few paces to the side, placing himself so if Naraku attacked, he could easily jump out of the way and assist Sesshoumaru should he need it. _Not that he would; my brother can take on just about anyone._

"That girl you've taken in; Kagome, I believe her name is."

"What about her?"

"Let her out from under your protection." he said simply. "We have unfinished business with her."

"You stay away from her." Inuyasha snapped. His golden eyes were starting to glow red. Naraku unknowingly took a step back. Everyone knew better than to mess with a youkai, even a hanyou, when their demonic nature was starting to come out. "She's nothing to you."

"Ah, but she is to Kouga." Naraku came back. "He wants to talk with her, make amends for their . . . unusual first meeting."

"Oh, but that's not happening." Sesshoumaru shot back, mimicking Naraku's voice. Before the hanyou could explode, another voice interrupted.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you two came here."

"Stay back, Kagome." Inuyasha warned. The girl came to an adbrupt halt, studying the odd scene before her. She noticed the Takahashi brothers' battle stance, and took a step back. Naraku turned and smiled at her. Kagome shivered.

"Kagome, I hope you will come with me." he said. "Kouga wants so very much to apologize to you."

"Kouga can apologize to me when we get back to school on Monday." Kagome shot back. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Naraku's smile turned into a scowl and he took a step towards her.

In a flash the Takahashi brothers moved forward, Inuyasha grabbing Kagome and moving her away from the fight, Sesshoumaru blocking Naraku and calling out for the sensei.

"Naraku, stop this nonsense!"

Naraku's eyes flashed angrily, but both boys backed away. Naraku glared at the brothers and Kagome and left. Sesshoumaru turned to the sensei. "Arigato, Matashi-sensei." he said with a bow.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "You all right?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. Who was that?"

"Naraku, Kouga's personal bodyguard." Inuyasha spat. "Can't stand him."

"None of us can." Sesshoumaru said. "His group and ours are the two main forces in the high school. They antagonize the students and we keep them under control as much as possible."

"So because I stood up to Kouga they want to teach me a lesson?" Kagome said disbelievingly. The boys nodded. She shook her head. _Now this is ironic. The one person who thinks I am worth something is trying to hurt me for it._

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said suddenly. "You know how to fight?"

"Beyond archery and street fighting?" Kagome asked. "No."

"We'll have to fix that." Sesshoumaru said.

Standing to the side, completely forgotten during the confrontation, Kikyou watched it all with an interested gaze. _So this is Kagome. She's not much to look at, but Inuyasha seems to think highly of her. I'll have to get rid of her somehow. She's in my way._

--------

AN: Yep, another fun-filled chapter. BTW: the Inu Gang isn't really a gang. That just happens to be their nickname because of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. So, you know the drill, drop me a line in the wonderful little review box!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this every freaking time I post? You'd think the first time would be enough to tell you I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Hey! More reviews! I have 12 now, thank you guys. Nice to know someone likes my stuff. I never thought I'd really get in to writing fan fiction, but hey, I'm having fun! Here's chapter 5! (out of I don't know how many)

**Confrontation with Kikyou**

Kagome stood outside Shikon High waiting on the Takahashi brothers. Sango and Miroku sat on the big stairway that led up to the school's front doors. It was a pretty big building, with two stories. The science wing, language arts wing, and library were all on the first floor. History, math, and elective classes as well as the cafeteria were all on the second floor. There was a huge gymnasium in the back.

"Sango, have I told you you look ravishing today?"

"Don't even try it – WHACK – you hentai!"

Kagome giggled. Three days of hanging out with the Inu Gang and already she was comfortable with them all. She turned to Shippou, who sat on the other side of her. "Does he ever learn?" she chuckled.

Shippou shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Nope. Not even when Sango broke his arm. That was when they first met. I thought Inuyasha was going to die laughing; she warned him not to touch her or she'd rip his arm off and beat him over the head with the bloody stump."

"Speaking of Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in, rubbing his cheek, "where is he? He said he'd meet us out here."

Sango shrugged. "Who knows? With Sesshoumaru's driving, they could've gotten pulled over. That youkai drives like a bat out of hell."

"Well, I heard that Rin was sick." Shippou said. "They could've gone to check on her."

"Kagome Higurashi."

Everyone froze at the cold voice. Kagome turned her attention to the girl standing in front of her, arms crossed and a rather superior look in her eyes. The miko frowned. "Hello, Kikyou." she said calmly. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." the cheerleader said. "What are you to Inuyasha?"

Kagome gave her an odd look. "And what the heck business is it of yours?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "Last time I checked, you and Inuyasha weren't even an item."

Kikyou's eyes went wide, and Kagome could feel the spiritual power coming off the angry girl. _She's a miko too. Interesting._

"How dare you?" she hissed. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No." Kagome said bluntly. "Inuyasha told me."

"And what else has he told you?"

"None of your business." Kagome spat out. "Now leave."

Off two the left of the two mikos, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku all exchanged nervous glances. "Should we break this up?" Miroku muttered.

"I don't think we can." Sango said. "Not unless we want to get fried. It wouldn't surprise me for them to use their powers."

"Here comes Sesshoumaru's truck." Shippou said suddenly. "Maybe those two can stop this."

At the foot of the stairs, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood and watched the spat. Neither could move forward; the power of the two mikos was holding them back. Sesshoumaru gave his brother a worried look. "Think this is going to get out of hand?"

"Nothing we can do about it." Inuyasha said simply. "Just sit back and hope they don't kill each other."

Kikyou turned and spotted Inuyasha behind her, though a good distance away. "Well, Inuyasha?" she demanded. "Who is this girl? What is she to you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Kagome's power reached out and broke the shield Kikyou had been putting up. The spiritual power dissipated, and the Takahashi brothers were instantly beside the small miko, standing protectively on either side of her. Kagome looked curiously at Kikyou.

"They're my friends." she said simply. "What is it to you?"

"You think someone would really want to be friends with a plain little girl like you?" Kikyou spat. "You're nothing!"

"You're wrong." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said it at the same time. Kagome's eyes went wide and she turned to the brothers. "She's something, all right." Inuyasha continued, aware of Kagome's disbelieving stare. "She stood up to both you and Kouga, and if she had to I'm sure she'd fight both of you. That's something special right there."

"Leave our little sister alone, or else you'll have to answer to us." Sesshoumaru said flatly. It was a tone everyone knew to be dangerous, when he spoke in a dead voice that sent shivers down one's spine. Kikyou simply glared back at the elder Takahashi and walked past him. Kagome grinned at the brothers.

"Arigato, guys." she said. _You don't know how long it's been since someone's stood up for me._

From by the front doors, Naraku nodded to Kikyou as she passed. The miko had gotten her answers, and now he had gotten his.

-----

AN: Sorry. that chapter was kinda short. Oh, well. I'll try to get them longer in the future, but that'll mean longer times between updates. Hopefully you people don't mind. So now Naraku and Kikyou are working together (in case you don't realize this, I really don't like Kikyou, so chances are she won't last long in this story). Want to know why? Keep reading – and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is stupid. Why should I have to put this on every danged chapter I post when it's obvious I don't own Inuyasha or I wouldn't be here typing fan fiction!

AN: Well, here is the next chapter. Hopefully this one will be long enough for y'all. If it's not, drop me a line and give me a page limit or something. I like a good challenge.

**Lunch Confession and Afternoon Training**

"Kikyou did WHAT!?" Sango practically shrieked out the words. Miroku quickly shushed her and gestured towards Kagome. The little miko was sleeping peacefully between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, her limp body supported by the boys' strong arms. The incident with Kikyou had drained her. She had been asleep all through lunch.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha said quietly. "The worst of it was, I could smell Naraku's stench the whole time. He was watching."

"You think he was testing Kagome's powers?" Rin asked, sitting by Sesshoumaru's free side.

"That's a safe bet." the older Takahashi confirmed.

"But if that's the case," Miroku said thoughtfully, "then he must be planning to attack her."

"Use her as an example to us." Sango agreed. "Poor kid. She didn't do anything to deserve this."

"What are we gonna do?" Shippou wondered. "We can't just leave her to Naraku." Out of all of the Inu Gang, the kitsune-youkai was probably the only one who understood Kagome's importance to the brothers. If it had been anyone else, they would have warned the individual and left it at that.

"We aren't." Sesshoumaru said grimly. "Inuyasha and I will be training her after school if she's up to it."

"When we're at school we'll be keeping an eye on her." Inuyasha added. "We've got her classes, and you guys see her in the halls. With all of us, we should be able to keep them away from her."

There was a long pause, and Miroku nodded. "We'll do it; you know we will. But, why are we doing this? We don't defend everyone that Naraku targets."

"She's not just anyone anymore." Inuyasha said. "She's a Takahashi."

"Our sister." Sesshoumaru added solemnly.

Rin smiled gently. "And she couldn't have found better brothers." she said. "Don't worry about it, Ses. We'll take care of her."

OOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Kagome?" That afternoon found Inuyasha and Kagome and Inuyasha in the dojo, ready to spar. Inuyasha was armed with his favorite katana; Kagome had two sai, the lighter, defensive weapons feeling more natural in her hands than the heavier, offensive weapons.

She nodded and adjusted her grip. "I'm fine, Inuyasha." she said. "My nap today did me good." Her eyes narrowed as she slipped into a fighting stance, waiting for Inuyasha to attack her. "Something tells me I missed out on a certain conversation."

Watching from the sidelines, Sesshoumaru smirked. "We were merely discussing Naraku and Kikyou's involvement with each other." he called.

Inuyasha grinned, picking up on the code. "Hai, and trying to figure out the best way to keep you out of the middle." he added.

Kagome nodded, unable to argue. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. The miko had the feeling she wasn't going to get the whole truth anytime soon.

"You will begin – NOW!"

Inuyasha attacked, spinning the katana in a complicated zigzag pattern in front of him. Unfazed, Kagome lashed out and slipped the tip of her sai into the attack. The sai went flying, but Kagome dove after it. She could hear Sesshoumaru calling advice to both of them from his watching post.

"Good one, Kagome, but next time try and keep both weapons! You're at a disadvantage."

Kagome didn't bother responding. She dove across the room, snatching up the sai and springing into a crouch. Inuyasha was already bearing down on her, and this time she felt the sting of the blunted blade on her shoulder. Had it been a real weapon it would have taken her arm off. She flinched.

"Gotta be faster, Kagome! He's used to battling me."

"I really don't like the emphasis on that." she muttered.

"If you ever get good at this, you'll be sparring him too." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome smirked back and sprang to her feet, shoving the katana away and to the right. Her other sai came from the left, slicing across his chest. Once again, Kagome realized that it was a good thing they were using training weapons, otherwise they'd both be a bloody mess.

"Keep light on your feet, Inuyasha! She's a quick one!"

It went on like that for an hour, and would have continued for much longer had Sesshoumaru not intervened. "That's enough for today. We'll go again tomorrow." he said.

Kagome checked her watch and flinched. "I-I need to get home." she stuttered. With that she turned and fled from the dojo. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

"Shall we follow her and see what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Indeed, little brother." Sesshoumaru responded. Without another word, they both left the dojo.

-------

AN: Yeah, I know, not very much longer, but a lot more action. I'm not good with describing fighting, so those scenes won't be very long. Don't worry, they'll get longer! I'm heading out for the weekend, but I'll try to post again before then. Otherwise, you'll probably get two chapters when I get back!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (cries into her pillow) I don't own Inuyasha. What a pity.

**The Way Things Are**

Kagome ran all the way back to her house, fear constricting her chest. She had only ever defied her mother once, and the memory of that was fresh in her mind, as was the scar Mrs. Higurashi had left on her. She knew she had left the brothers rather abruptly, but she had to get back. Otherwise the punishment would just be worse.

She flung open the front door in a desperate gamble to get to the stairs before her mother did. She lost.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her cold tone sending shivers down Kagome's spine. "Curfew ended half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Mother." she whispered. "I was at the dojo, and I kinda got carried away. It won't happen again!"

"You're right." Mrs. Higurashi said as she advanced on her frightened daughter. "It won't."

OOOOO

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha raced down the chaotic streets of Tokyo, weaving through crowds of tourists and natives trying to get home from work. The brothers knew which district Kagome lived in, it was just a matter of getting there before she did.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called. "She went this way! Follow me!" With that the elder Takahashi took the lead, Inuyasha close on his heels.

OOOOO

"Mother, no!" Kagome cried out, twisting to the side as Mrs. Higurashi threw a kitchen knife at her. It barely missed her shoulder. "Please, stop!"

"I can't." the woman replied coldly. "Trash like you needs to be taught a lesson. What is the lesson, girl? Can you tell me yet?"

"Mother, please!" Rationalizing with this woman was impossible. Kagome could give the right answer and still be beaten later; it depended solely on her mother's wishes at the time.

Now, she knew she wasn't getting out of this one. She'd be lucky to leave with her life.

Mrs. Higurashi reached forward and caught the girl's arm, holding her still while she beat her with the handle of the butcher knife she held.

OOOOO

"Sesshoumaru, I smell blood!" Inuyasha cried out. The boys skidded to a stop in front of a dilapidated old house, Kagome's house. Sesshoumaru studied the door for a moment. Nope, it wouldn't hold.

"Stand back." he instructed, and rammed the door. It busted off the hinges and slammed into the hallway that led to the stairwell. Both boys gasped in horror at what they saw.

Kagome was black and blue by this point, her limp body held in her mother's merciless grasp. Mrs. Higurashi's gaze darkened as it landed on the brothers.

"Youkai." she spat. "I heard there was still some of your foul breed in the city. Are you going to try to rescue it?" She shook the miko violently. Kagome moaned in pain.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went blood red. "Let go of her!" He charged the woman, knocking Kagome from her grasp. Inuyasha quickly went to the girl, not trusting himself not to kill the woman on sight. Kagome flinched in his gentle hold, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha." she whispered. "What happened?" She looked over to the side and saw Sesshoumaru pinning Mrs. Higurashi to the wall by her throat. He was growling deep in his chest, and with a start she realized Inuyasha was doing the same. "Don't kill her, please."

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said harshly, getting the older youkai's attention. "Let's get out of here. She's human; the cops will come and investigate."

"Not if I burn her head off." Sesshoumaru growled back. Nevertheless, he released his hold on the woman. She slid to the floor, gasping for air. "Now what, little brother?"

"Now we take her home." Inuyasha said calmly. Despite the lack of anger in his voice, his eyes were rimmed in red. It was far more dangerous for a hanyou to lose control of his demonic side than it was for a full-youkai. Right now, he was barely in control.

Sesshoumaru nodded and the brothers left, Kagome cradled gently in Inuyasha's arms. They said nothing until they were in their own district. To Kagome's surprise, no one questioned the bloody girl held by a pair of youkai. If anything, they seemed to avoid confrontation with the brothers at all cost.

"Why hasn't someone called the cops yet?" she asked softly.

"They don't mess with youkai." Sesshoumaru responded. "All cops are human. They aren't equipped enough to handle us."

"Or paid enough." Inuyasha added with a dry chuckle. "It's just the way things are." He looked down at Kagome. "Why haven't you tried to get away yet? I know tonight wasn't an accident."

"Just an accident that you two are far nosier than you should be." Kagome replied with a chuckle of her own. "It's always been that way. I've never known any different."

"Why not ask for help?" Sesshoumaru wondered, not really expecting an answer. He was surprised when Kagome's soft voice gave him the last answer he expected.

"It's just the way things are. I've accepted it."

OOOOO

When the Takahashi brothers got home, Izayoi and Taisho were up waiting for them. "Now just where have you two been?" Izayoi demanded, her hands on her hips. For a human, she could be just as scary as Taisho when she was mad. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but held the door open as Inuyasha carried Kagome inside. Izayoi gasped.

"Mom, this is Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "We had to get her out of a bad fix."

"Who did this to her?" Taisho demanded, leaning over to study the child's wounds better. Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust.

"Her mother." he hissed. Taisho's eyes widened in shock, as did Izayoi's. "We couldn't have left her there."

"I wouldn't have expected you to." Taisho said simply. "Her wounds will heal on their own. Take her up to the guest room; if you want, stay with her the night. She'll be scared enough when she wakes up in a strange house, no sense in letting her wake up alone." The brothers nodded and carried Kagome away up the stairs, Sesshoumaru leading the way. Taisho sighed and turned to his mate.

"I never expected this to happen." he said quietly. "Things have progressed much farther than I first believed."

"They've taken the girl in as their sister." Izayoi said calmly. "If our suspicions prove correct, and Naraku does use Kagome, they will go to protect her."

"And we won't be able to stop them." Taisho finished calmly. He sighed. "I think it's time I showed them the swords."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is the last chapter for the week. I've still got a pretty good ways to go on this sucker, so expect more updates soon! Also, when I get back on Tuesday, I should have two chapters to put up. OK? Good. Now, on with the story.

**The Three Swords of Takahashi**

Kagome woke to an odd feeling: warmth on both sides of her, like she had fallen asleep in between two people. For one disorienting moment, she couldn't remember what had happened. Then the events of the night before came flooding back, as did all the aches and pains her mother's beating had left on her.

Silently, she thanked the gods for sending Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. If they hadn't arrived, she'd be waking up in heaven.

In fact, she was pretty sure the two Takahashi brothers were the ones she was sleeping in between. They must've stayed with her the whole night. She smiled sleepily.

"Kagome? You awake?"

"You're already awake?" she asked, surprised. On her left, Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"We've been awake for at least half an hour, little sister." he teased. "We just didn't want to wake you up before you were ready."

"Did you know you sleep like the dead?" Inuyasha asked from her right. Kagome giggled.

"Not always. Just after little scenarios like that." she corrected. "Normally I'm a very light sleeper. I think."

Sesshoumaru chuckled again and stood up, grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it on. "I think its past time to get up. I can hear Dad pacing downstairs."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and sat up suddenly, a look of disgust on his face. "Souta's here." he snarled.

"You're just now picking up on that?" Sesshoumaru faked a surprised tone. "You're skills are slacking, brother."

"Oh, shut up." the hanyou growled. He stood up as well and pulled on his own shirt. Kagome forced herself to sit up, wincing in pain.

"Who's Souta?" she asked.

"He's our uncle." Sesshoumaru said, distain thick in his voice. "He's our mother's brother, but we all barely tolerate him."

"Even Mom doesn't like him that much." Inuyasha added, helping Kagome get to her feet. "He pretty much disowned her when she married Dad, and yet every now and again he has to come by and rub his distain of her 'filthy youkai family' in her face."

"I wonder how long Dad will take it this time before he throws his sorry hide out the door." Sesshoumaru wondered darkly. "He's only tolerated because he's technically blood."

"By marriage alone." Inuyasha said. "We'd better get downstairs before anything happens that might cost us money. Kagome, there's a shower right through there and some clothes on the back of the toilet. You can clean up if you want. When you get done, come on downstairs. At the very least you'll be able to see why most demons don't mess with our father." He added that last part with a proud gleam in his eyes. Kagome nodded and headed through the indicated door.

Like most of the Takahashi house, it wasn't much. As far as she could tell, the entire house consisted of two bedrooms, this guestroom, two bathrooms, and the living room/kitchen/dining room area. All the bedrooms and bathrooms were up the stairs. The rest of it was downstairs. It was a pretty small house, smaller than Kagome's, but it suited the family just fine.

She took a quick shower, getting most of the dried blood off of her and soothing her abused muscles. The clothes she had been given were obviously the boys; the shirt was twice her size and the pants were a size too big. Still, they fit just fine for temporary use. She quickly toweled off and got dressed, giving her teeth a quick brushing with the fresh toothbrush she found while she was at it. _Wow, it looks like Izayoi thought of everything. I wonder how often Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bring home guests like this._

It didn't take long for sounds of a verbal fight to come to her ears. "Izayoi, you are a disgrace to this family." The voice was masculine, snooty, and very unfamiliar. _That must be Souta._

"Watch how you talk to my mate, Souta." Taisho growled. "Her life is no longer your concern."

"She is my sister, youkai. I can talk to her however I please."

It was clear this fight had been going on for some time now. Taisho had his fists clenched, barely keeping himself in check. Izayoi looked on the verge of tears, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were standing defensively between Taisho and Souta, more keeping their father from attacking than keeping Souta in check.

Kagome figured this would be a good time to make her presence known. She calmly stepped out of the shadows, not saying anything. Izayoi saw her and smiled, all traces of sadness gone.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, coming to stand in front of the young miko. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I did." Kagome said. "Arigato, Mrs. Takahashi, for letting me stay."

"Oh, no problem." the woman said, waving off Kagome's thanks. "And please, just call me Izayoi. Mrs. Takahashi makes me feel old."

Taisho snorted, a hint of humor glinting in his eyes. "Woman, you will probably live a good five hundred years. You're only forty. How can you feel old?"

"Technical age has nothing to do with it." Izayoi shot back. Taisho merely rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks and gave Kagome a thumbs-up. Apparently she had done just the thing to diffuse the situation.

Fuming, Souta left. He had gotten what he needed to know from the family, anyway. Now he had to report back to Naraku.

OOOOO

"Why are we coming down here, Dad?" Inuyasha asked. He kept a firm grip on Kagome's shoulder as they made their way down the rickety stairs to the basement.

Taisho simply gestured for the children to come forward. "This is our family's legacy." he said, opening a dust-covered old chest. "The Takahashi family has kept strict guard over the demons of Edo, and now Tokyo. With things the way they are, it's time I showed you your inheritance." He lifted a katana from the chest, handing it to Inuyasha.

"The Tetsusaiga." he said softly. "With the proper use, it can kill a hundred enemies with a single swing. It relies heavily on its magickal weapons, the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave. This will be yours to use, when the time comes." With that he turned and took another katana from the chest and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"The Tokijin." he said. "It isn't in the same class as the Tetsusaiga is, but it makes up for it with its strength. No blade alive can shatter it, and it can pierce even the toughest armor. It's only attack is the Dragon Strike, but trust me, that's more than enough if used properly." He then turned to Kagome, and took out the last katana.

"I have often wondered why there were three swords forged, when none of the Takahashi clan has had more than two sons. Now I know." He handed the last katana to Kagome. "This is the Tenseiga. It isn't much in battle, but it has a shield that will protect its bearer from any and all harm. It can also bring the dead to life. It is a sword of healing. Use it well, Kagome."

Kagome bowed to him, still holding the katana. "Hai, I will."

With that Taisho bowed to all of them and left the three of them in the basement to puzzle things out for themselves. Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha, confusion plain on his face. "Why would he show us this now?" he asked.

"It's because of Naraku, isn't it?" Kagome asked suddenly. "He's planning something big, and I've got a really bad feeling we're gonna wind up in the middle of it."

Inuyasha nodded. "That was my first thought." he admitted. He turned to Kagome, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "And yet, why would he give you a sword?" he questioned, not really expecting an answer. "It doesn't make sense."

"Actually, it does." Sesshoumaru said. "I just really hope he's wrong."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, own all four movies, much to my mom's dismay and horror. (evil grin)

AN: Told you I'd be back! Man, I had fun at Cedar Key. Unfortunately, the inspiration faerie didn't hit me nearly as hard as I thought it would. Only one chapter came to me this weekend. You've probably got a wait ahead of you for the next chapter, too, just because I won't have much time this week (I think). Enough of my prattling. On with the story!!!!

**Conversations and Planning**

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the house, perched just above the window to Kagome's room, staring blankly at the sky. His mind wasn't on the stars, though. He was thinking about the swords, Naraku, and most importantly, Kagome.

There was a soft sound beside him, and Sesshoumaru's scent reached his nose. "You're up awfully late, big brother." he said dryly.

"My mind is too busy to sleep." Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. He settled down next to his brother. "How's Kagome doing?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and listened. "Sleeping." he said finally. "Or doing a really good job at faking it. And quit testing my senses; you could've figured out that for yourself."

Sesshoumaru smirked but ignored the protest. "We've been training her for three weeks." he said. "You think she's ready?"

"As ready as she's gonna get." Inuyasha said with a sigh. "Naraku won't wait much longer."

"Sango said she's seen Kikyou following her at school."

Inuyasha snickered. "So now Kikyou is Naraku's lapdog, is she?" he muttered. "She must be hoping to get rid of Kagome."

"Miroku and Shippou have been keeping an eye on her house." Sesshoumaru continued. "They live in that district anyway. Something's brewing there, too; they've seen Souta at least three times a week there."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes hard. "Rin told me that she's seen Hakudoshi and Kanna at the shed behind the gym." He started massaging his forehead, growling in frustration. "Somehow all of this is connected, but I'll be hanged if I can figure out how."

"We'll figure it out eventually." Sesshoumaru said simply. 'And if we can't, I'm sure Naraku will tell us when we confront him. Dad knows we can do it. That's why he gave us the swords."

"But why did he give Kagome Tenseiga?" the hanyou wondered. "She's not a Takahashi. She's not even a hanyou, much less a youkai. Tenseiga is a youkai sword."

The youkai shook his head. "I have heard that some swords require a pure soul to wield them. Kagome is as pure as you can get."

"Short of being an angel." Inuyasha agreed with a chuckle. "We'll just have to see how far a miko can take the Tenseiga, won't we?"

"She should take it with her." Sesshoumaru said. "Naraku won't wait much longer. Kagome will need the protection."

OOOOO

Hakudoshi stared at the small room critically. "I have yet to understand how Naraku found this place." he said to Kanna. "It's not on the school blueprints."

"Naraku has his ways." Kanna replied. "His family's been in Tokyo much longer than even the Takahashi family. He knows more than anyone does." She glanced at the sword that sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "Do you think this will work?" she asked. "I mean, it makes more sense to use Kikyou. She's more trained."

"But Kagome's stronger." Hakudoshi reminded her. "Besides, Naraku has a thing for Kikyou. He won't willingly harm her."

"But Kikyou wants Inuyasha." Kanna protested.

Hakudoshi laughed. "The Takahashi brothers won't survive this battle. It doesn't matter to Naraku."

"We're gonna have the whole Inu Gang down here fighting us." Kanna said doubtfully. "I hope this place is bigger than it looks."

"It's designed to take people _elsewhere_ should Naraku deem it necessary." Hakudoshi explained. "Your weapon will help with that."

"Do Souta and Mrs. Higurashi know what to do?"

"Oh, yes, everything is prepared. We should get ready. It ends tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

I am so sorry for those of you still waiting for an update on this story. It is NOT DISCONTINUED, merely on hold. You see, as I was merrily working on this story, the inspiration faerie slapped me upside the head and got me working on Night Terrors, despite the fact that this story was not finished. Never fear, I believe there are still around five chapters left to go here, and they will be put up either when Night Terrors gets stuck in a hole (like this one is) or finished (ha!). Once again, I'm sorry for not posting on here and it will be continued as soon as possible.

Shadowblade-tara


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey y'all! I'm finally back with a real chapter to this story. It's gonna be kinda short (but then again, all my chapters are), but at least it will break the writer's block I've been having. I'll probably edit this chapter later, but for right now here it is!!!

**Kidnapping**

"Kagome! Wait up!"

The young miko laughed and spun around, swinging her backpack up on her shoulder. "Come on, guys, we're gonna be late for school!" she chided gently. Another look at their attire stopped her cold; Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga strapped to his back, and Sesshoumaru was carrying Tokijin. In the hands of the older brother was Tenseiga, the sword Taisho bestowed upon Kagome. She gave them both an odd look. "I guess this means we're not going to school."

"You are." Inuyasha said calmly. "We're not. We need to talk with Totosai, and it's not safe for you to come."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Not safe for me, but safe for you?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "More or less. Totosai is an acquaintance of Dad's, so I doubt he'll harm us, but he won't stop at hurting you. He absolutely hates humans, and hanyou barely rank above them. If I thought it would do any good, I'd tell Inuyasha to stay here."

"But Totosai knows me." Inuyasha said with a pointed glare at his brother. "In either case, we need Totosai's knowledge. He's an encyclopedia on youkai myths and legends. If Naraku's up to something, then he'll be able to tell us what."

"But why can't I come?" Kagome demanded. "I'm not totally helpless, you know!"

"We know." Kagome turned around to see Taisho standing behind her. "But it is safer for you if you stay here." There was a slight glimmer in the youkai's golden eyes, but Kagome hadn't the faintest idea what it meant. She fought back the feeling of being rejected once again. She would not behave like an upset child just because her brothers wouldn't let her tag along. They were only doing it because they cared.

Still, fifteen years of pain and rejection are hard to erase with a few good weeks. "I still want to come. I want to know what's going on too! Maybe I can help stop him."

Taisho chuckled. "I have no doubt. But you are needed here, in case Naraku decides to proceed with his plans ahead of time."

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and strapped Tenseiga to her back. "But we are giving you this." he said soothingly. "Keep it on you all day, until you get home. It will protect you and alert us if you get in trouble."

Inuyasha nodded assent, but didn't say anything. If he had his way, he would be taking Kagome with them. Totosai he could handle, but leaving her in the hands of Naraku wasn't sitting well with him, or Sesshoumaru. The brothers were not known for leaving their friends in danger.

Kagome bit her lip, but nodded. "Fine. But if you two get hurt, I'll dig you up, bring you back to life and kill you again."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Of that I have no doubt." he said dryly. "Don't worry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It felt odd to go through the school day with only a part of the Inu Gang with her. She hopped that the brothers had gotten some good information out of their source, something to make it worth the feeling of having a target painted on her back.

To her surprise, no one questioned her about the sword, not even Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or Rin. Apparently those involved in youkai affairs were not questioned about this sort of thing. It made her feel more secure, knowing the sword was connecting her to the Takahashi brothers.

The final bell rang, relieving her from her fear, and she raced down the steps of the school. A hand latched on to her arm, and she was pulled to an abrupt stop. "Hey, watch it!" she snapped.

There was a cold chuckle behind her, and her blood froze. "Such a feisty one, even though the brothers have abandoned you?" Naraku said teasingly. "I'll have to find a way to kill that spirit. They have left you, and they won't come in time."

Kagome twisted around and glared daggers at him. "You wait!" she growled. "I don't need the brothers to defend myself!" She lashed out at him, landing a few good punches, but he laughed and shoved her backward – into Kouga.

"Take care of her." Naraku said lazily. "And when you're done bring her to the altar."

Kouga grinned and raised his fist. "This time you are all mine."

Kagome flinched back, but couldn't do anything. Tenseiga pulsed against her back, reassuring her that everything would be fine. As the blows landed, Kagome prayed, _dear kami, send them soon!!_

----/

AN: So, whaddya think? Worth the long wait? (not likely, but thought I'd ask) Review, please!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey y'all!! I'm back with a new chapter on this one, amazingly enough. Things are wrapping down, but the brothers need to find out some key information first. This chapter should be longer than my other ones, so keep reading! It is important, I swear!

**Totosai the Lore-Keeper**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arrived at the old, dilapidated shack on the other side of Tokyo half an hour later. Sesshoumaru glared at the door for a moment, pressing his lips together in distaste.

"Do we really want to deal with him?" he muttered.

"Only if we want to save Kagome." Inuyasha reminded him.

Sesshoumaru snarled at that, but the knocked on the anyway. He paused for a moment, then shoved the door open. "Totosai! Where are you, old man?" He took a step inside, and motioned for Inuyasha to follow. "Watch your step, I don't' think Totosai has cleaned in here since the Feudal Era."

"No since in cleaning." came a muffled voice from the back. "I know where everything is this way. Now, what can I do for the famous Takahashi brothers?" Totosai worked his way into view, smacking books and papers aside with his mallet. He had been a swordsmith back in his prime, but the rise of man had reduced him to an old bookworm.

"We need to know about our swords." Inuyasha said tersely. "About why they were forged."

The old youkai finally focused on the brothers, and his already wide eyes went wider. "Kami! Tetsusaiga and Tokijin! What was Taisho thinking, giving you two those weapons?!"

"He was thinking that we could protect a young miko by the name of Higurashi Kagome." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"She has the Tenseiga, by the way." Inuyasha added conversationally. "Care to tell us what all this means?"

Totosai rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You two had better sit down." He reached out and cleared off the couch, waiting for the brothers to get comfortable before beginning.

"I forged the three swords of Takahashi years ago. Tokijin always went to the oldest, Tetsusaiga always to the youngest." He shook his head. "I never understood why there was a third sword – even if there had been a third brother, no youkai can wield Tenseiga. It is a sword of healing, not destruction.

Tell me, you said this Kagome is a miko?"

The brothers nodded.

"That explains it. Partially. A miko's power lies in healing. But why would Taisho give a human with relations to the family one of the swords?"

"She's our little sister." Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"It's a nice story, Totosai, but it doesn't tell us anything important." Inuyasha pointed out impatiently.

"Impertinent hanyou! I'm getting there!"

In a flash Tetsusaiga was drawn and resting on Totosai's neck. "Get there_ faster_." Inuyasha bit out. "We don't have much time."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smack his brother on the back of the head. Inuyasha's tactics were always a bit brash, but in this case they could do with a bit of brashness. Totosai had a knack of rambling when he shouldn't. And Kagome was running out of time.

"The swords were crafted in order to destroy another sword." Totosai said rapidly. "Sounga."

"Sounga?" Inuyasha's face twisted in confusion. "You ever heard of it, Sesshoumaru?"

"Only once." the elder brother said blandly. In reality, he was as confused as Inuyasha. "Explain, Totosai."

"Sounga was created by the dragon king Ryukotsei in order to destroy the Takahashi army in battle." Totosai shifted uncomfortably. "Luckily, your ancestors put a seal on the sword. Sounga's seal can only be broken by one of Ryukotsei's line – and only with the blood of a pure-hearted miko."

"Kagome." Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshoumaru nodded agreement, his eyes glinting. "It would seem that way."

"Here's the trick, though." Totosai said grimly. "That miko can replace the seal, but only at the cost of her powers. She will no longer be a miko."

The two brothers stared at each other, Totosai forgotten for the moment. "We can't do that to her." Inuyasha said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I know. We'll have to find another way of destroying Sounga."

At that moment, both swords began to vibrate. Inuyasha quickly replaced the Tetsusaiga in its sheath, but it didn't stop the strange pulsing. "What on earth?"

"Tenseiga is calling out to them." Totosai observed.

"Kagome!"

The word left both brothers at the same time, and in a flash they were out the door and racing down the streets to the high school, praying they weren't too late.

Totosai simply sighed and reached for his walking stick.

"Guess I'd better warn Taisho."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Wow, a _long_ time between updates. I really didn't mean to wait this long, but I do this all the time with my normal stories. I have some on the computer I haven't worked on in years.

Anyway, it's amazing what re-reading the story can do. I think I know what to do next, so here's to hoping this works.

**Blood of Worth**

Kagome woke in a haze, her arms tied to thick slabs by her head and her ankles bound in a similar manner. The aura of youkai was thick, almost gagging her. She couldn't feel the Takahashi auras, or any of the other Inu Gang youkai. She was alone – for the moment.

Tenseiga was still strapped to her back, pulsing softly and keeping most of her discomfort at bay. As it was, her bruises should have been hurting her severely by now, but she barely felt it. She was surprised her attackers hadn't taken the blade; she figured Naraku had to know of its significance, since he was the brothers' main enemy.

Calmly, she twisted her head to the side, trying to see more of where she was. It appeared to be an old shed, just big enough for the altar she was on and six people to stand against the walls. Maybe. She twisted her head to the other side, and gasped.

_This_ was what Tenseiga was protecting her from. She could feel the malignant aura coming from the blade in waves. It made her want to retch. A name came into her mind, as if Tenseiga was whispering in her ear.

_Sounga._

"Are we awake now, Kagome?"

She rolled her eyes. "Naraku. Why am I not surprised?" The youkai didn't respond, so Kagome kept going. "Honestly, one really shouldn't beat the crap out of a girl and then kidnap her, especially not when the girl is a miko and you are a youkai. I might take it personally." She let her aura extend outward, just a little, just enough. Naraku hissed in pain and took a step back. "Get my drift?"

He scowled at her. "Your powers aren't enough to stop my plans." he snarled. "If anything, they'll only help me."

She snorted. "How so? You can't touch me, and Sounga can't do anything to me either." she shot back. "You're up a creek without a paddle, dude."

He simply glared at her. "We'll see, little miko."

/------/

Taisho was surprised to say the least when Totosai showed up on his front doorstep. The youkai swordsmith had hated the demon lord for a long time after he had ordered the forging of the swords of Takahashi. It wasn't in Totosai's nature to make a way to destroy something he created himself. Then again, Totosai never really cared for much of anything.

"What are you doing here, Totosai?" Taisho demanded.

"I thought you might want to know that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were at my house today." the old youkai said thoughtfully. "They wanted to know about their swords."

"I know. I was the one who sent them to you."

"I told them about Sounga."

Taisho froze. "Did they go back to the school?"

"Yep." Totosai hesitated for a moment, sizing up the youkai general. "Why did you give Tenseiga to a human girl?"

"Kagome isn't just any human girl." Taisho said softly. "Just as there is legend surrounding the swords, there is a legend surrounding my bloodline. Her blood is of great worth – it is tied to my sons' blood."

Totosai nodded. "You know that's why Naraku is after her." he said pointedly. "That bond is only going to make Sounga stronger when it is awakened."

Taisho shook his head. "If it is awakened. You always were a pessimist." He turned to the door. "Come on. We need to help Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru if we want them to succeed."

At that moment, two people walked into the room – Mrs. Higurashi and Souta.

"You're not going anywhere, Taisho." Souta said calmly. "This stays between Naraku and your sons."

/------/

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru tore down the streets of Tokyo, leaving the road behind and leaping from building to building to get to their destination. At one point, Sesshoumaru stopped, threw back his head, and howled. Inuyasha quickly followed suit.

The others would hear it. More importantly, their father would hear it, and they would come. They needed all the help they could get.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha panted, "we're out of time. We shouldn't have left her!"

The older brother snarled. "I know that!" he hissed. "We can't underestimate Kagome. If she was weak, she would have died long ago. We'll get there in time, and if we can't stop the awakening, we'll destroy the sword. Now come on!"

Inuyasha simply shook his head, but he took off after his brother. He could smell the stench of the school by now. He could only hope Sesshoumaru was right – that they would reach them before the awakening, and more importantly, before Naraku had the chance to kill Kagome.

/----/

AN: Yay! Another chapter! Please don't kill me for the long time in updating. I told you I'd finish it – I just never specified in which century.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's another chappie! Hope you like this one, and hope I get more reviews on this! (please, please, pretty please?)

**Battle of Sacrifice**

She was feeling sick.

Whatever Sounga was doing to her, Tenseiga wasn't able to stop it completely. She had the distinct impression that the evil blade was trying to drain her powers, but the protection sword wouldn't let it. It was a battle over her soul, and it was tearing her to pieces.

_Please, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Please, hurry!_

Around her, she could faintly hear voices, some she recognized as Naraku and Kouga, and some she didn't. The four demons watched with intent as she drifted in and out of consciousness, barely holding on. Hakudoshi snorted in contempt.

"She can't protect herself forever." he muttered under his breath. "Sooner or later, that shield of hers will shatter, and we will have her powers."

Kanna simply laughed blandly at him. "She's not trying to hold out forever, Hakudoshi." she said simply. "She's trying to hold on until the Takahashi brothers arrive."

Kouga glared at the miko with contempt. "I want her, Naraku." he seethed. "I want ot teach her a lesson for messing with me." Naraku gave him a venomous look, and the wolf youkai quieted for a moment.

"I will let you have her when the ceremony is completed; that was our deal." the lead youkai said quietly. "In the meantime, curb your anger. It will only make it harder for you to deal with the brothers later."

"You really think they'll show up?" Hakudoshi sneered.

Naraku smiled coldly. "Oh, I know they'll show up. She's part of their little gang now, and a part of the Takahashi family. They won't let her die – not alone, at any rate."

/----/

Taisho and Izayoi glared daggers at the two humans standing before them. Beside them, Totosai merely grimaced. He knew Naraku would pull something like this. After all, his ancestor, Ryukotsei, was just as cunning as he was.

"Taisho," Izayoi said softly, "you and Totosai can take care of Souta."

Her mate shot her a surprised look. "You want to join in on this?" he murmured.

She nodded viciously. "No mother has a right to treat her daughter the way that woman treated Kagome. I want to make sure she knows that before she leaves here." Taisho chuckled quietly at the unspoken words: _If she leaves here._

"You heard her, Totosai." he said loftily. "Mrs. Higurashi is hers. We get Souta."

Totosai grinned and swung his cane in front of him. "Shall we get to it, then?"

"Of course."

In a flash Taisho was upon Souta, driving the man back and into the wall. Totosai was by his side an instant later, slamming his cane into the wall beside Souta's head. "That miss was deliberate." the old swordsmith said blandly. "Do you want to let us out now?"

Souta snarled at him and drew a sword, slashing across Taisho's chest. Surprised, the youkai was forced to jump back. Totosai instantly moved to hit the human in the head, but he used the sword to block the cane. Totosai cursed.

"Taisho! He's prepared for this!" he called out.

"Just means it will take a little longer, that's all." Taisho called back gamely.

On the other side of the living room, Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi faced off. Kagome's mother quickly moved forward, aiming a sharp upper-cut to Izayoi's chin. However, Izayoi wasn't a youkai's mate for nothing. She side-stepped the blow and latched on to Higurashi's shoulders, wrestling the young woman to the ground. Higurashi snarled, and the wrestling match quickly degenerated into a catfight. Both women began clawing and biting, trying to find some advantage over the other.

Souta was just as stubborn as Higurashi, and was easily side-stepping Taisho's blows, even if he was tiring quicker than the youkai was.

It didn't really matter to Taisho. Either way, the man was backing up, right into the corner where Totosai was waiting.

/----/

"Sesshoumaru, look!"

Down below, surrounding the small shed in the back of Shikon High School, were Sango with her Hiraikotsu and katana; Miroku with his staff and armed with at least a hundred sutras; Shippo with his fox-fire; and Rin with her bow and quiver. Sesshoumaru silently nodded approval at his girlfriend. It wasn't much, but they would have to –

"Look, dang it!" Inuyasha snapped. "Can you see?"

Sesshoumaru looked towards the door of the shed, and grimaced. Kanna stood blocking the doorway, a mirror in her hands. He didn't have to ask what the mirror was supposed to do; whatever it would be, it wouldn't be beneficial to them.

"Rin! Take out the mirror!"

In a flash Rin had fired her weapon, but the arrow was merely absorbed. Kanna smirked.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged worried glances. This would not be easy.

/----/

AN: Yeah, I know, a crappy chapter, but bear with me. I really haven't done much in the way of extended battle scenes, and you all know how well I do normal ones. So anyways, review please, and tell me what you think so far. Let me know how I can improve, and please give me more than just better detail!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Good Fight**

Kagome had to admit, she was rather pissed now. That blasted sword was still merrily draining away at her powers, and it was making her physically ill. If she didn't do something, she'd probably throw up, and that would break her concentration and let the stupid sword drain all her powers.

That thought was enough to make her even angrier, and her aura began to flare. She growled under her breath, the sound quickly escalating into a full-fledged scream of frustration as her aura spiked further than she ever thought it would have. The room filled with a blast of purifying energy, and she felt the chains binding her snap.

_Bout bloody well time!_

/---/

The brother's watched with trepidation as Naraku, Kanna, and Hakudoshi came to stand defiantly in front of the shed, standing so neither brother could use their weapons without killing Kagome. Kouga moved to stand a few feet away from the shed, smirking rather triumphantly. Inuyasha's face twisted in disgust.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru called out coldly. "You have something that belongs to us."

"Are you referring to the miko?" Naraku demanded smugly. "She should be out in a few minutes. As soon as she does what we want her to do."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, I sense Kagome's powers flaring. She is fighting the sword's pull."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sango replied.

"I'm not sure. What does it take to awaken that sword?"

Apparently Naraku had noticed the same thing. "It won't take long now." he assured them. "When her powers flare their highest, the shield will be broken. Then all we'll have to do is coat the blade with her blood to bring it back into full power. She will be its first kill."

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha snarled, brandishing the Tetsusaiga. He was about to charge when –

A blast of purifying energy radiated from the shed, forcing the demons to raise up protective shields or risk being turned to dust. Naraku's eyes lit in sheer bliss. "Now it is time." he murmured. He was about to take a step into the shed when a power-saturated arrow came flying out at him, narrowly missing his shoulder and burning a black streak across his skin. From inside, they heard Kagome curse.

"You come any closer, Naraku, and I'll purify your scrawny little arse." she shouted at him, her voice dripping with venom.

"You can't let any more power escape you, little miko." Naraku called back, thoroughly enjoying the situation. "You'll only serve to further awaken the sword."

"Ask me if I give a crap. Maybe if I let off enough power I'll purify it too. Willing to take the chance? Kami knows I wouldn't be." She was crouched on her knees in the back of the room, behind the altar. As it was, she had a clear shot, but she knew if she could goad him into taking one more step, there was no way she would miss. Or she could make him back up enough that the brothers could use their weapons. Either one worked for her.

Naraku chuckled. "We shall see, little miko."

"I have a name, you know! Use it!" She fired another arrow, this time making him jump back in shock – right into the path of Sesshoumaru's waiting blade.

"Inuyasha, get Kagome!"

The hanyou nodded, quickly moving forward and entering the room. "Kagome?" he called softly.

"Inuyasha, behind you!"

He spun around, fully expecting to see the face of Kanna, or one of the other demons, but he gasped. "Kikyou!"

/---/

It wasn't a pretty sight by the time Taisho and Totosai got there.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin were caught in battle outside of the shed, Kikyou and Inuyasha were in a face-off with Kagome trying hard to protect Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru and Naraku were in the midst of a fearsome battle.

And through it all, Taisho could feel the evil of Sounga being awakened.

He cursed under his breath. They were too late to stop the shield from being broken, but at least Kagome was still alive and unharmed. The sword wasn't at its best yet.

"So now what?"

"Now we fight the good fight."

With that they plunged towards the battle.

/---/

It wasn't that difficult for Sesshoumaru to dispatch Naraku, not with the rest of the gang distracting his friends. Alone, Naraku was not his battle equal. After all, Sesshoumaru had trained with the best.

Naraku made a clumsy swipe, which Sesshoumaru quickly dodged. He instantly stepped in and ran the youkai through the gut with Tokijin.

Satisfied, he turned –

and groaned.

Things just couldn't be easy, could they?

Kanna's weapon created a void. And that's exactly what the others were facing.

/---/

"Kikyou, please don't make me kill you." Inuyasha warned. "We don't have a chance, we never had a chance. Get over it!"

Kikyou smirked. "I don't care. I'm still going to kill you." She took a step forward to bring the hanyou into better aim.

An arrow flashed over Inuyasha's shoulder, striking the cold-hearted miko in the chest. He glanced behind him, staring at Kagome in shock. "I could have handled her." he protested mildly.

"I couldn't risk that." she said simply. "Come on, we need to go help the others now." Inuyasha nodded and together they hurried out to stand beside Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared at Kanna in shock. "Just what the heck does she think she's doing?" she demanded.

"About to take us all into the void in that mirror, I presume." Sesshoumaru said darkly. "Draw Tenseiga. We need to end this now."

Kagome nodded and drew the sword, leveling it right beside the Tetsusaiga. "I'm ready." she said tightly. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Now! Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!"

Kagome didn't say a word, but her sword shone brightest of all, as all three attacks joined together and vanished into the void of the mirror. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then the mirror shattered, taking the void spell with her.

There was a hesitant pause, where no one really said anything. Then Kanna spoke. "Crap."

Kagura chuckled. "I'll second that." she said dryly. "Now what, Takahashi? Now what do we do?"

"You walk away, and I'd suggest you do it before our dad finally gets his butt down here." Inuyasha advised. "We'll let you go – for now."

Kanna, Kagura, and the others all nodded and walked away. Kouga glared at Kagome for a moment longer.

"This isn't over." he hissed. He turned then and walked away. With a sigh, Kagome turned back to the brothers, the evil of Sounga pulsing through her body.

"Now what?"

/---/

AN: Hey, four pages! It's a record. Review, please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sealing the Blade**

"Now what?" Kagome muttered.

Taisho and Totosai finally made it to the makeshift battlefield, studying the bodies sprawled across the bloody grass. It was a good thing the police didn't investigate youkai murders, Taisho thought dryly. "Now someone must reseal the blade." Taisho said softly.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Or we could simply destroy it." he pointed out.

"You can't destroy that blade." Totosai protested. "Any violent act against it only strengthens it. That's why it's so powerful."

Kagome shrugged. "Aw, heck, it can't be that difficult to seal a sword. And since I'm the one who broke the shield to begin with, I should be the one to fix it." She took a step back towards the shed, but the brothers stopped her. She stared at them both in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"If you fix that shield," Inuyasha said slowly, "it will take your powers from you. You will no longer be a miko." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but Taisho spoke before she could say a word.

"If she chooses to fix the shield, I will be able to formally adopt her." he said. As the three children turned to look at him, he added, "Izayoi and I have been talking about it for some time now. I can't do it now; her miko powers will purify my youkai blood. But, if she were to lose those powers, I could perform the adoption. You would be a Takahashi, Kagome. Would you like that?"

Kagome grinned. "Very much so." she said.

Totosai rolled his eyes. "I will never understand your affection for humans, old youkai." he muttered.

"Watch who you're calling old, you bat."

The siblings exchanged exasperated smiles as the men began to bicker. Sango and the others quickly joined the group. "What will you do, Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I fix the shield. Even if Mr. Taisho didn't adopt me, I don't have much of a choice." she admitted.

Miroku nodded. "It sounds honorable." he said softly. "Well, I guess it's time." He gestured towards the shed. "Let's get this done and over with."

Kagome nodded and entered the shed. From outside, she could hear Rin's voice. "I don't think you want to be in there, Sesshoumaru. Her powers are very strong. She may accidentally purify you." There was an affirming grunt from Sesshoumaru, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

This was her family, she realized. Her true family, who actually cared for her and wouldn't hurt her or abandon her. Taisho and Izayoi were willing to adopt her, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had done it a long time ago. They had come tonight, to her defense. She was loved.

_I guess even someone like me has a chance in life._

Slowly, she placed her hands over the sword, and called forth her miko powers. One last time.

Her eyes narrowed. "Be purified, you worthless piece of trash." she hissed. Her palms began to glow, and soon the entire room was filled with the soft light of her powers. It felt different this time, as if the powers were being pulled from her rather than staying where they should have been. Soon the light dimmed, and Kagome dropped to her knees, thoroughly exhausted.

Instantly the gang was by her side. "Are you all right, Kagome?" Shippou asked, his voice full of concern. Kagome nodded and offered up a tired smile.

"Now I know what a spent battery feels like." she joked. The others laughed.

"Come on." Inuyasha bent down and picked her up, holding her cradled in his arms. "It's time we went home, sister." Kagome chuckled and rested her head against his chest, asleep almost instantly. As the group split up to go their separate ways, Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." he whispered.

Rin smiled. "You too. It looks like we're in for a whole new life now, doesn't it?"

HE smiled back. "It sure does."

/---/

AN: Don't kill me! Really short chapter, but there's one more left – the epilogue! Review, please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

I don't suppose it was bad, my last few days as human. I mean, I really never got the chance to use my miko powers to begin with, so it wasn't like I was missing something. In any case, they didn't stay gone for long. The adoption ceremony turned me into an inu-hanyou, yet I got back my miko powers, and I still basically look the same. I just have dog ears now like Inuyasha does instead of normal human ears. I don't mind. I think they're cute!

I was adopted into the family by Taisho – my blood father, now. He cares more for me than my true father ever did. So now my name is Kagome Takahashi, younger sibling of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and I could not be prouder of the name. I love those two as if we were born from the same mother.

We defeated Naraku, but it wouldn't surprise me for someone else to come after Sounga. People are stupid sometimes, even youkai. Especially the power-hungry ones. But when they come, we'll be ready for them, all of us – Izayoi, Taisho, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and me. We'll beat them back into whatever hole they crawled out of. And I could do it too; Sesshoumaru and Taisho have been training me, and Inuyasha spars with me all the time. I'm just as good as he is now, if not a little better. We're progressing at the same time, though, so one day we'll both be able to beat Sesshoumaru down, even though he keeps saying we'll never get _that_ good. Taisho just laughs at us.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

I look up and see Izayoi, my mom, placing a large birthday cake in front of me. I can't keep the silly grin off my face. It's my first birthday as a Takahashi – and consequently my first birthday party. The entire Inu Gang is here – Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin, and of course the family as well. Sango gives me a nudge and points at the candles.

"Go on, Kagome." she urges. "Make a wish."

"Yeah." Inuyasha adds. "Before the candles burn the cake down."

Sesshoumaru bops Inuyasha on the back of the head and I stick my tongue out at him. "Hey, there's not that many." I protest. "You're just jealous because Mom can't put a candle for every year you were born on your cake."

Taisho chuckles. "If she did that the cake would collapse." he joked. This time both brothers shoot him a glare. He just laughs it off as if it is nothing. Considering he's the one who perfected that glare, I doubt is has any effect on him at all. That hasn't stopped any of us from trying yet.

I close my eyes for a moment and think of a wish. Kinda hard now, considering I have everything I've ever wanted from life. A slow smile spreads across my face, and I blow the candles out in one try. Izayoi grins and takes the cake away for a moment. "Now for presents!" she exclaims. I can't help but laugh; I think she's more excited about this than I am.

She hands me her present and I quickly unwrap it. It turns out to be a silver charm bracelet with little dogs hanging from it. It's a tad girly for my taste, but I'll humor her and wear it. She's never had a girl to shop for before.

The other presents are much the same – a necklace from Sango, a photo album with all our pictures in it from Miroku, a watch from Shippou and a new bow from Rin. Then Sesshoumaru places his present in front of me, and I can tell all the male Takahashi have chipped in on this one. They look just too dang pleased with themselves. I quickly unwrap the box and open it. I gasp.

There, twin sai, the ones I've been drooling over in the sword shop for months. It's well-known I can't fight very well with Tenseiga – the sword is too bulky for me to handle easily. With a shorter weapon, I'd be able to maneuver a little easier.

And they just had to get me the perfect one. I try to hug all three of them at once, chanting "Thank you!" over and over again. They all laugh at me, but I can tell they're pleased with my reaction. I let go of them and take the blades in my hands. The thrum with energy, and I look questioningly at them.

"We added a little bit of demonic power to them." Inuyasha says smugly. "Now they'll be just as useful as Tenseiga."

I laugh then, and I know my wish for the future will come true.

_Whatever happens, I don't want to lose this family._

Yes, bad things will continue to happen. A new Naraku will rise up, maybe not after Sounga but after another equally dangerous weapon, because that's just the way the world works. And when it happens, we'll be there to stop them.

The Takahashis.

My family.

/---/

AN: Do you have any idea how hard it is to type in present tense when you're used to past tense? Either way, there it is, the final chapter of the story. Hope it was up to your standards. Drop me a review, and until next time,

Your writer,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
